You, John
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Маркус показывает свою власть над пленным Ханом, насилует его и назло зовёт Джоном. / Marcus shows his power on prisoned Khan, rapes him and call him only John to humilitate him.


1

Свет – сквозь нераскрывшиеся веки – розовый, ресницы слиплись стрелками от влаги. Капли собираются на теле, щекотно сбегают по коже. Хан напоминает себе сейчас слепого щенка, голого и мокрого. Холод с трудом отпускает тело. Конечности кажутся неимоверно тяжёлыми, неподъёмными. Голова немного кружится, на языке металлический вкус, к горлу подступает тошнота. Ещё одна раскалённая волна, похожая на электрический разряд, пробегает по позвоночнику и оседает ноющей болью в суставах. Слабость. Так неприятно ощущать себя слабым, словно ты только что родился, не можешь ни ходить, ни руку поднять, ни удержать голову. Отдалённая боль бродит в теле, словно выбирая место, и вдруг фокусируется там, где не должна.

Обжигающе горячее ложится на ягодицы, спокойно и неумолимо раздвигает их. Что-то огненно-твёрдое пытается проникнуть внутрь. Невнятные звуки, горячее и скользкое, облегчающее продвижение. Нервные окончания просыпаются, то кожа становится до безумия чувствительной, то звук скачет, подымаясь до ураганного рёва и падая до едва различимого шёпота. Где он выходит из стазиса? Когда? Что пытается его разбудить? Или сожрать?

Толчок. Ещё толчок. Это пробирается внутрь. Осваивается. Какая-то чёртова космическая тварь решила свить в нём гнездо, а он пальцем пошевелить не может. Это неприятно. И больно – моментами нестерпимо больно, когда нервы пытаются вспомнить свою работу. Горячее и тяжёлое накрывает сверху, горячее внутри становится больше, болезненней, размеренней.

Мышцы начинают непроизвольно сокращаться. Лицо его – лицо новорожденного младенца – подёргивается, гримасничает, сменяет сотню выражений. Кривая, болезненная улыбка, гневно нахмуренные брови, радостные лучики-морщинки в уголках глаз, хотя на самом деле ему смертельно страшно. Ноги и руки ходят ходуном, и становится ясно, что их удерживает нечто, вгрызающееся острой кромкой в запястья и лодыжки. Наконец судорога сводит веки, они разлепляются, и сквозь подёргивающуюся пелену ресниц, сквозь радужные разводы влаги проступает лицо. Простое человеческое лицо. Немолодой мужчина, крепкий, светловолосый, обыкновенное, незапоминающееся лицо искажено от физического усилия и явного удовольствия. Такие лица любят всякие спецслужбы. Человек с таким лицом когда-то предложил Хану великое будущее, а теперь другой такой же имеет его отнюдь не фигурально.

Крик застревает в пересохшем горле, тут же отвыкшие лёгкие обжигает слишком большой порцией воздуха, вызывающей новый приступ кашля и новое жжение. Хан не может решить, что чувствует по поводу того, что его только что оттрахали, не спросив, такое с ним впервые, впрочем, и позволения он не давал никому. Против, не нравится, - вот, пожалуй, и всё, более глубокие эмоции и раздумья запаздывают, замороженные, скованные не до конца покинувшим тело вечным сном.

Его беззастенчиво лапают, треплют по щеке, тянут за волосы. Голос приближается и удаляется, превращается в прибой, бьющийся о барабанные перепонки.

- …шшший… …дец ДЕЦ ДЕЦ …шшшоооон…

Сон – уже обыкновенный, живой, - накатывает, накрывает, уносит усталое тело

2

Проклятое светлое будущее прекрасно. Оснастилось новыми приборами, обзавелось любопытными технологиями, а люди всё те же. Хан легко осваивается в будущем – универсальные солдаты просто созданы для этого.

- Сделай мне кофе, - лениво потягиваясь, требует адмирал Маркус. – И шею помассируй. Засиделись мы сегодня что-то. Джооонни…

Очередное совещание в ходе разработки новых торпед, к чему привлекли даже слишком умного пленника, и вправду затянулось.

Имя переходит в долгий зевок. Встреча окончена, не перед кем держать лицо. К тому же, никогда не помешает лишний раз показать Хану, что он никто, что у него даже имени нету. Нет имени, нет прошлого, и будущего нет.

- Так и не научился, - предсказуемо цедит Маркус и стучит пальцем по лбу Хана. – Это же не варп-ядро, не звёздная карта, обыкновенное кофе! Как можно быть таким тупым?

Кажется, насмешка мелькает в глазах «Джона», поэтому адмирал с размаху ударяет его по лицу. Губа пройдёт раньше, чем у обычного человека, но сейчас она быстро распухает, делая необычное лицо Хана ещё более странным.

- Самый грамотный здесь, да? Работай! – и тычет пальцем себе в шею.

Ловкие длинные пальцы Хана начинают движение. У него достаточно причин, и когда Маркус уничтожил несколько, значение остальных только возросло.

- Нииииже, Джонни, - слегка уплывая, командует Маркус. – Ты знаешь где. Так, так, уже лучше. Ну, хотя бы с застёжкой научился справляться. Бери.

Припухшая губа немного саднит, когда Хан обхватывает головку адмиральского члена и начинает посасывать. Кофе он тоже готовит самый лучший, но адмиралу нужно не это.

Связь оживает.

- Адмирал, ваше присутствие срочно требуется…

Тот недовольно ворчит и вдруг кладёт руку на голову Хану, запускает в волосы, резко тянет. Глубже, ещё глубже, в горло, лишая остатков воздуха. В глазах темнеет, тело готово бороться за жизнь, разум контролирует его из последних сил.

- Только попробуй, Джоооонни, - шепчет Маркус. – И я тебя отдам нашим медиками, они тебя вы-пот-ро-шааааааат… - несколько резких, глубоких толчков, и он кончает глубоко в сжимающемся горле, судорожно закручивая тёмные пряди.

Хан может сыграть что угодно – бешенство из-за отнятого имени, неудачную попытку сопротивления, унижение и боль, но сейчас слёзы брызжут из глаз сами.

- Пойдёшь со мной, - бросает Маркус. – Нужен будет твой совет.

Хан медленно поднимается с колен, медленно вытирает припухшие губы тыльной стороной кисти, даже не морщится, задев ссадину.

Это не смертельно, не смертельно. Это вполне терпимо. Это позволяет прятаться на самом виду, сохранять определённую степень свободы. Ему не надо попадать на базу. Он уже здесь. Уже почти освоился. Уже почти лишил Маркуса его преимущества. Он уверен, любой из тех, кто спит сейчас за покрытыми инеем стёклами, сделал бы для него то же самое. Он выбрал это сам.

3

Его считают личной шлюшкой Маркуса, подстилкой и карьеристом, таких и здесь, в будущем, навалом. Сплетничают о том, что творится за дверью адмиральской каюты. Пусть. Только бы не попасть к медикам, только бы Маркус не пустил его на опыты, разочаровавшись в живом оружии.

- Двадцать минут, - говорит Маркус, и улыбка у него подозрительно довольная. – Продержишься против них двадцать минут?

Хан молчит, взгляд его красноречиво презрителен.

- А потом небольшие тесты. Давай. И советую работать как следует, я и так в дурном настроении.

Испытания новых торпед прошли неудачно, так бывает. Он лучший, но не идеальный, не всемогущий, иначе бы Маркус и не родился.

Полоса препятствий – всего лишь небольшая комната за прозрачной перегородкой, уставленная ловушками с парализующими зарядами. Заряды лёгкие, вызывают небольшое онемение мышц на задетом участке. Одни бьют через равные промежутки времени, другие через произвольные, третьи реагируют на движение, но замедление у них приличное, под стать средней человеческой реакции.

Заходя в помещение, он усмехается, у него даже есть время для воспоминаний: это так похоже на компьютерную игру из детства.

Спустя три часа он лежит на полу, получая новые и новые заряды, не в силах даже подсчитать возрастающую вероятность остановки сердца. Он понимает, что его убивают, а вместе с ним и остальных, но чтобы двигаться, одной силы воли не достаточно. Он чувствует себя куском мяса.

- В мою каюту, - резко приказывает Маркус, не сразу, но отключая адское устройство.

- Ты бесполезный кусок дерьма, Джоооон, - шипит адмирал десять минут спустя, в очередной раз разбивая в кровь эту вечно тесную, так быстро восстанавливающуюся задницу, грубо теребя не желающий подниматься член, дёргая и царапая соски. – Ты чёртов бесполезный кусок дерьма, тупая лошадиная морда, ты пустил на ветер долбанную прорву средств, и ты мне заплатишь! – Маркус с ненавистью ударяет Хана кулаком под рёбра. – Шевелись, не валяйся, как дохлый слизняк, ты же не хочешь рассердить меня окончательно?

Хан тяжело и жарко выдыхает в подушку, содрогаясь от тяжёлых толчков. Мясо. Просто мясо. С первыми попытками мышцы, словно завязавшиеся в узлы, сводит судорогой.

Абу-Сингх, повторяет про себя Хан вместо молитвы, Айзенк, Болтон, Чанг, Дмитриев…

Медленно, медленно начинает двигаться навстречу. Маркус идиот, доморощенный садист, не умеющий ломать методично, но иногда выкидывающий такое…

- А ты силён, хоть этого у тебя не отнять. Я бы не выдержал три часа перед той камерой, лопнул бы от возбуждения, пришлось удалиться на маленькое совещание. Как ты думаешь, сколько я смогу прожить, регулярно переливая твою кровь, Джонни?

4

Ему кажется, что он не выдержит. Покинув секретную базу, не сможет вернуться, погубив все труды последних месяцев.

Протягивает мужчине контейнер со своей драгоценной кровью. Медлит. Уйти, бросить всё сейчас, просто исчезнуть.

Смотрит в глаза.

Одна маленькая девочка - и десятки тысяч людей в том здании.

У него в семьдесят раз больше причин.

Протягивает бомбу.


End file.
